


白日不见猫

by uneccentric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneccentric/pseuds/uneccentric
Summary: 某天晚上，哈利注册了一款全息游戏。出于难以言说的感情，在设定了专属NPC时，他导入了德拉科的信息，还花了好几个金加隆猫化了他。而他不知道的是，德拉科也玩这个游戏。他更不知道的是，因为互相设定吻合，他们被游戏自动匹配了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	白日不见猫

**Author's Note:**

> 猫化德拉科PWP 满足自己一点私心  
> 没到年龄的朋友自觉一点哇，谢谢配合！

哈利推开那扇门，展现在他眼前的与其说是一个寝室，不如说是豪华宫殿的一角。大灯已经暗去了，但墙上的闪着银光的魔法壁纸上还模拟着夜空和星海，漫延开柔和的微光。

就在他走入的那一刻，房间突然亮了起来。

浅金色头发的男孩正安静地躺在床上，苍白的脸上染了熟睡时的红晕。

太像了。哈利看着男孩微颤的金色睫毛感叹。简直和现实中一模一样，连细节都制作得这么精细！

更过分的是，正应了他的要求，男孩处于半猫化的形态。他的发间露出了两只淡金色的毛绒绒的耳朵，还不安分地一动一动的，仿佛机警地探知着外界的动静。

哈利感觉到自己的肾上腺素在不受控制地疯狂飙升。

他深吸了一口气，试图控制一下呼吸。

这只是在游戏里，做什么都没关系的。哈利这样告诉自己。而且现在是深夜了，适合做一些不好的事情。

但他还是心虚地环视了一圈——这间布置得非常有品位的房间只有一扇窗，而且窗帘拉的严严实实的。他稍稍放松了一点。

作为新手玩家，哈利并不知道这个游戏可不可以这么玩——他先小心地单腿跪在床沿上，一边把手掌按在床上用以支撑，倾身贴近德拉科。

哈利小心地吻了吻他的侧脸。碰到的那一瞬间，他就感到自己的呼吸都快要窒住了，但他还是闻到了德拉科身上的清淡的难以形容的香味。他感觉自己头脑发热，下腹也开始发热，瞬间就硬了。

他又凑上去舔男孩的嘴唇，软软的，引的他轻轻咬了一下才放开。

哈利把手从被子边上探进去，伸到温暖的被窝里。男孩穿着合身的睡衣睡裤，全身上下都裹得严严实实的，但哈利并不在意，他甚至觉得更兴奋了。手下的温度提醒着他，这是一种侵入德拉科私人领地的行为。光是这一个念头，哈利就被刺激得指尖发凉。他在被子里轻轻拨弄了一下男孩的睡衣，感受着手边的身体随着呼吸有节奏地微微起伏。

哈利的呼吸加重了，他从来不知道自己有这种癖好。他在心里骂着自己，手中的动作却没有停。他把德拉科上衣的扣子一颗一颗地解开，但被子仍完好地盖着。这完全就是做贼心虚似的掩饰，但此时哈利还很需要它来让自己心里感觉好受一些。

当他的手终于贴在德拉科光滑细腻的皮肤上时，哈利简直想发出一声满足的喟叹。他不顾男孩被自己冰到而似要转醒的挣动，隔着被子紧搂着他，把他从上到下新露出来的地方都仔仔细细摸了一遍，又返回来着重照顾了一遍脖子左侧、乳头和腰部右侧——哈利发现揉搓过这些地方时，德拉科的反应格外明显。男孩会在半梦半醒中皱起眉，显得有点委屈的样子。在哈利眼里，可爱得要命。

“喵……”

哈利听到一声微弱的叫声，昭示着怀里的男孩已经醒来。德拉科惊慌地挣扎着，可是完全挣脱不开，只能徒劳地发出“咪咪”的叫声。

哈利看得心都化了，压在他身上在他脸上胡乱地亲了一通。此刻他无比庆幸自己把技能点大多用在加强“力量”上了，使他能轻松地压制住德拉科，比现实中还轻松很多。

德拉科还拼命想往旁边蹭去，一只耳朵也被压扁在枕头上。哈利就凑过去亲了亲他的另外一只耳朵，没想到那只耳朵敏感地颤了一下，德拉科的脸立刻就红了，他慌乱地摇头，“喵呜、喵呜”地叫得更急了，哀求似地看向哈利。

哈利蹭了蹭他的额头作为安慰，又去舔他的耳朵。用唇瓣含着德拉科的耳尖时，哈利感觉男孩的耳朵抖得特别厉害，又过了一会，他才发现，原来是德拉科整个人都抖得很厉害。

德拉科不知道什么时候哭了出来，现在眼睛湿漉漉地抽泣个不停。他已经停止反抗了。

哈利凑过去和他接吻，故意吻得很用力，在他嘴里搅来搅去。来不及吞咽的口水从德拉科嘴角留下来，他也仍然没什么反应，只是整个人都软了下来，泛起情欲的粉红色，小声抽噎。

哈利看他一动不动的，试探着把裹着他的被子掀开来。一掀开来，德拉科被摸的乱七八糟的样子就露了出来——他的上衣扣子已经全被解开了，凌乱地敞开着，只是双臂还套在袖子里。哈利看到他的乳尖已经立了起来，硬成小小两颗。他又忍不住伸手摸了一会儿，德拉科实在忍受不了了，又努力挣扎着想往一边爬去，被哈利一手按了回来。

哈利又去剥德拉科的睡裤。没想到德拉科反应无比剧烈，腰部紧紧抵着床铺，不让哈利得逞。他还艰难地抬起上半身抱住哈利的手臂，甚至拿脸和耳朵来蹭哈利的肩膀，小声叫着恳求哈利。

哈利差点就舍不得继续了，但他还是趁德拉科不备拉下了他的睡裤。哈利惊讶地发现，男孩露出的内裤上有很明显的濡湿的痕迹，应该是射过了。

“我还以为你不愿意呢，原来这么享受。太淫荡了吧。”哈利故意在男孩耳边说，他觉得自己真有做混蛋的潜质。

“喵。”

德拉科两颊通红，哭得更凶了，闭起眼睛不愿意看哈利。

但哈利没有放过他的意思。他把男孩的内裤也脱了下来，不仅前面是湿的，后面竟然也是湿的。

“你后面的水比前面流得还多，这是什么意思啊？”哈利故作惊讶地说，说完他又用手指在男孩的穴口划拉了两下，满手黏腻。

德拉科被激得又睁开了眼睛，瞪着哈利，还把大腿夹紧，不让哈利的手继续乱动。

哈利猜他可能是气恼了，可是泛红的眼角、湿润的眼睛只能让他显得又无助又可怜，引诱人不断地欺负。所以哈利也这么做了——他任由一只手掌被温暖柔嫩的大腿内侧夹着，只用手指戳弄着德拉科的后穴，令一只手则在他的右腰不断摩挲着。他还虚咬着他的乳尖，在已经硬得不能再硬的乳头上舔吮着。每当德拉科试图反抗，他就轻轻咬两下以示惩戒。等到一只玩得差不多了再换另一只。

可怜的男孩中途又射了一次，最后只能软绵绵地任由哈利摆弄，叫也叫不出来了。与他的样子形成鲜明对比的，是他一吸一吸淌着淫水的后穴。它已经可以轻易吞下三根手指，哈利甚至有种感觉，它能吞下任何东西。

他把德拉科的腿往两边折去，把自己硬了许久的性器往小穴里塞。才进去一点，里面的软肉就吸了上来，又湿又热，勾得他直接一插到底。

毕竟是第一次，哈利很难控制住自己的情绪，只顾拼命往里面撞，毫无技巧可言。直到听到男孩又轻又哑的叫声又起来了，心痒得不行，他才又去瞎吻一通。还好身下的男孩也顾不上这些，他的眼神已经迷离了，被撞得在床上摇晃，叫声里也只剩下色情和放荡的意味。

身体上的满足感和精神上的满足感叠加在一起，哈利恨不得把德拉科揉到身体里面。

突然，他感到有个软软的东西搭在后腰上，侧头细看，竟是德拉科的尾巴正软塌塌地一下一下打在自己腰上。 见被发现了，尾巴便不敢再抬起来，就在一边无意识地勾来勾去。

哈利抓过来摸了两把，发现手感好极了，而且男孩对此反应剧烈。哈利明白了，这大概也是德拉科一个及其敏感的部位。他忍不住起了一点坏心，把尾巴卷在男孩的性器上，让他安慰自己。而他又自顾自地插弄起来。

德拉科的叫声都被撞得断断续续的，眼泪糊在脸上，也没有力气抬手去抹。

等到两个人一前一后射出来时，床单都皱在身下湿透了，两人身上也都汗湿了。德拉科尤甚，还混杂着体液和眼泪，就像刚被人从水里捞出来。可哈利还是忍不住紧紧压着他，听着他凌乱的呼吸声，感受他的身体反应。

德拉科苍白的脸颊都被浸湿成了莹润的浅粉色，嘴唇也被咬得通红，喘着气还没从巨大的刺激中缓过神来，只知道呆呆地盯着罪魁祸首看。哈利在他的目光下差点又勃起了。

但哈利并不打算继续了，他的心里突然涌起一种难以言说的感觉。他轻轻抚摸着男孩仍在余韵中的身体，把他半蜷着的手扒开，挨个梳理着湿漉漉的手指，拿到嘴边亲吻。

男孩被摸得舒服极了，乖巧地侧卧在哈利的怀里，脊骨显出漂亮而流畅的曲线，就像一只被暂时驯服了的猫咪，尾尖撒娇似的蹭在哈利腿上。

养一只猫也挺好的。哈利突然想到。

* * *

一星期后

格兰芬多  
“罗恩，你说哈利这两天怎么总是不见人影？”  
“好像是因为前段时间那款游戏，哈利还挺沉迷的，闲来无事就要登上去看一下。”  
“什么！都要考试了他竟然还玩游戏！”  
“额……”  
“算了，先不管他了，你和我去图书馆吧。”

斯莱特林  
“布莱斯，我感觉德拉科不太对。”  
“是的，他好长一段时间没上游戏了。”  
“那肯定有问题——我记得他不是睡前必登的吗，还说游戏里的睡眠环境比现实里好多了。”  
“不懂他。这段时间神神秘秘的。”

一个月后

“你听说了吗，哈利和马尔福在一起了。”  
“何止是听说，我亲眼看见了！我要瞎了，德拉科指使哈利干这干那，哈利就任劳任怨地随他指使。这是谈恋爱吗，这是奴役吧……哈利太想不开了。”  
“但马尔福好看啊，也可以理解。”  
“可是做普通同学也能看啊。实在太金贵太难伺候了。”  
“也对，还不如养只猫，哄开心了还能摸两下。”

哈利：好的，那就各自养猫吧！

END


End file.
